Our hand made cookies
by Futago-chan39
Summary: "Please allow us to spend the they with mom!" A mothers day story (sorry its not that good but eheh)


The cold iron plate was on the top of the counter, clanging sounds that was produce when another metal touches the surface, another sound was produced when the tip of the metal scrape the iron plate.

"dang! I cant remove it" she groan in annoyance as she try to scrape the red thing in the iron plate.

"I really should just put alot of butter in this plate earlier! now the cookies are stuck!" and for the 3rd time she scrape it and yes, luckyly it budge out but the cookie was break into pieces.

"Ugh! Rein! help me remake the dough! I ruin the cookies"

"But the icing are not done yet, I still have to continue stirring this... sorry Fine, please do the dough"

"Alright, I understand" she said then sigh as she look for the flour

as the twin of Sunny Kingdom busy making the cookies late at night, the door of the kitchen makes creek sounds as it slowly open, Fine who was putting the tray in the oven flinch and almost drop the tray, Rein on the other side stops her hand and look at the door. The light emitting from the bulb reflected to those two purple eyes.

"What are you two doing in the kitchen this late-night pumo?" the floating fairy asked

"Oh! a surprise for Mom!" the twin says in unison

going back to their assigned part Rein finished the icing while Fine is waiting for the cookies to be baked, they start putting the lid of the icing on the icing bag.

the long night of the trio was full of fun and struggle (an: lol)

"I can't even make a straight line" Rein pouted

"I can't even have a taste of my first decent looking cookies!" Fine pouted then her sister and pummo laugh at her statement.

"hahaha, I will hand one to each of us after we finished the one for Mom" Rein says

"oh yes, wait why only one?!' Fine whined

"because we make this for mom not for us to nom, right?" Rein smiles at her twins words

after they finish the cookies they put it in a cute light purple wrapping paper and tie it with gradient colours of blue to pink.

"You actually made some decent cookies! you two really grow up so fast, you can make cookies without explosions now pumo" he smile at the two proudly.

"HEY! RUDE!" the twin says then look at each other, then laugh

the twin sleeps peacefully or so they thought, because after few minutes of closing their eyes the door of their room open with the head maid.

"Good morning princesses! raise and shine!" Camelot said with a big smile plastered in her face when she saw that the twin's eyes are already open.

the twins ignore the fact that they are sleepless since its for their mother and it makes pummo more proud of them. Camelot is happy to see how they seems to mature. As the twin throw themselves in a quick bath, maids help them change into their gowns of the respective colours, they also help the twins to put their hair into their respective hairstyles. they head to the dinning table where they meet their parents.

"Morning mom, Morning dad" the said with a smile

"Good morning my sunshines/princesses" The king and queen said at the same time.

"Dad! can we borrow mom? can she have a break for being the queen just today?" Rein said while taking her sit beside Fine.

"Yes, please Dad! let us have mom even just for today!" Fine added.

"Convince me as the King of this country, not as your Dad if you want me to let you borrow my queen." Truth said with a serious look on his face, Which made his wife giggle silently and the twins didnt notice

"EH BUT DAD!" the twins whine at the same time.

"today is not the time to teach us 'respect and difference between our social standing and Family needs as royals and all' that things!" Fine added as she pouts.

"hahaha, I am just teasing you two, of course you may but please take good care of my queen she is the only piece that complete me" Truth says and give a glace to his wife who is now trying her best to contain her laughter

"Yatta!" the twins says in unison clapping to each other

and as soon as they finish breakfast.

"My queen will you give us the honour by being your accompany for today?" the twins asked as they both held theor hand for Queen Elsa to hold.

"take care and have fun!" King Truth waves his hand and look at the slowly disappearing figures

they cheerfully walks toward the palace elevator to the first plan! Strawberry picking! yes, Elsa love plants and sweets so the twins decided to pick up the strawberries with their mom as another type of bonding!

As they arrive at the farm, they was asked to wear boots, hat and a bib overall, of course they also wear some T-shirts.

"Its been a while since I wore something thats not gown or with skirt, Its refreshing" Elsa said with a smile

"Ehehe! we are happy you liked it!" the twins said as the hug Elsa.

the guide lead them to the fields and hand them baskets. They bend and bend to get some strawberries, Fine decides to sit beside the crops and pick them while sitting, Rein who keep telling her twin sister to stand up since its dirty tried to pull Fine up and end up sitting facing her twin sister. Elsa held their hands at she help them to stand, end up sitting between them, then they laugh, after a short while they continue picking strawberries. After they finished they pay the farmers for the berries that they picked, changing into their gowns, they head to the next destination! massage! Yup! after picking berries their bodies are indeed tried so its good time for whole body massage. Then after an hour of pure relaxation, they head to the palace garden.

"Mom! tea is next!"

"Ya mom food!"

"oh still full of engery, okay then, tea" Elsa was lead by her twins to the gazebo in the middle of their garden.

"mom, we will just get the tea inside, and bring some cookies wait here!" Rein said as she smile at her mother.

"let me help you then" Elsa said

"Noooo~ Mom you stay here please~" the twins beg with their puppy eyes on

"Alright but be careful okey? ask some maids to give you a hand if you cant bring the tea here"

"Okay! sit back and relax mom, we'll be back soon"

The twin left their mother and head to the palace, Elsa take a sit inside the gazebo, sitting in the chair, gazing upon the plants and wide field of flowers, enjoying the peaceful day, she is so happy that her daughters give her a break from all those castle works, and let her have some bonding time with them, but she wonders why did they decide to do so.

"-om!" Elsa look at the direction of the sound and it becon her again

"Moooom! were back!" the twins are holding plastic like wrapper and the maids are the one who bring the tea and arrange them in the table

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOM!" handing their hand made gift


End file.
